1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a dielectric ceramic composition, a method for preparing the same and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional composition system of a dielectric material of a BME multilayer ceramic capacitor having high capacity such as X5R, X7R or X8R, etc. includes a main material including BaTiO3 as a main component and accessary components. The largest percentage components among the accessary components are fixed-valence acceptor elements and rare-earth elements, and then variable-valence acceptors and sintering aids enhancing sinterability. In such a system, the rare earth elements and the fixed-valence acceptors react with BaTiO3 to form a core-shell structure which provides the dielectric property of an electronic device such as a multilayer ceramic capacitor, a piezoelectric element, a chip inductor, a chip varistor, a chip resistor and the like.